Stolen Moments
by Igrayne01
Summary: One-Shot. Commander Angelina Shepard and Thane Krios have a moment alone on the Citadel. ME3 spoilers abound!


**Disclaimer: There are ME 3 spoilers in here, so stop now if you don't want to read them!**

* * *

><p>His transmission had been brief and deliberately vague, probably to keep unwanted eyes out of her business. She knew better than to think him cold; he was, after all, the most caring and attentive lover she had ever had. But the words he chose were so carefully neutral that, for a moment, she feared his love for her had grown cold and that he had bestowed his affections upon another woman. It was understandable that his love would diminish as time passed; she was not there with him often given how demanding her career was.<p>

Fortunately for her, all of her fears were put to rest the moment she spied him standing there in the busy hall of Huerta Memorial Hospital. His back had been turned to her, giving her the chance to take a good look at him. Tall and broad and sleek, Thane cut a distinguished figure in his skin-tight black environmental suit. His athletic form moved gracefully as he pummeled the air before him with a series of well-restrained grunts. He looked to be in excellent physical condition despite his illness. At times, it was almost difficult to tell he _was_ even sick, which made the thought of one day losing him even more unbearable.

Her ungraceful soldier's gait was what initially alerted him to her presence, and he stopped what he was doing to turn around and lock eyes with her. Despite standing there in a loud room full of people, he had the uncanny ability to be as soundless as a ghost when he moved—which he did, briskly, toward her. Although it was difficult to tell, he looked happy—albeit pained—to see her.

_Definitely a good sign._

"Siha." His voice was like silken shadow, a deep tenor that tingled down the length of her spine. When their eyes met, it was as if no time had passed at all, as if only yesterday they had battled the Collectors at their base and won.

Times had changed, and Commander Angelina Shepard was a different woman now. Immediately following their return from the Omega 4 Relay, she had dissolved ties with Cerberus and watched most of her other companions go their separate ways. Except for Thane Krios. Not long after defeating the Collectors, she and the Drell assassin had absconded to the Citadel, to an old apartment she used to keep back before enlisting at the tender age of eighteen. The three months that followed had been the happiest of her life—up until now. Seeing him again in the flesh was almost more than she could bear. Considering how quickly duty had called her away from his side last time, she wanted to savor this moment as long as possible.

"Thane," she said softly, her eyes training on the Drell before her. Behind him, the large viewport commanded a sweeping panorama of the Presidium and its manicured grounds. All around them, the bustle of everyday drudgery could be felt.

"I heard earth was under attack. I didn't know you'd made it out."

There was the concern she had been anticipating, the same concern she'd felt for him when witnessing the recent spate of Reaper attacks all across the galaxy. His transmission from yesterday had been the first correspondence she'd received from him in months. While part of her mind ran rampant with possibilities of what had happened to him and whether or not he had found someone else, the other part secretly feared the worst. That was one fear she had found herself unable to give voice to.

"Thane, it's been too long. I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

His hands sought hers and held them there for a few wordless moments. Although he said nothing, she was touched by the gentle gesture. It was an obvious attempt to show his lingering affection, to reassure her that there _was_ no one else.

"I sent a few messages while you were incarcerated, but I suspect they never got past the guards. What are you doing here?"

She faltered, taken off guard by his line of questioning. When she was able to find her voice again, it was to say, "Visiting a friend, Kaidan. He got hurt protecting me."

_Friend_ seemed like such an inadequate term to describe the man currently lying comatose in room 1-EE.

"The human biotic in intensive care? I saw the marks of an implant."

"Yeah."

He was far more perceptive than she gave him credit for. She hoped that didn't mean he knew her little secret, or that she would be forced to divulge the events of her past to him here, now, like this.

"We have spoken," Thane said softly, his eyes darting to the ground and back to her face with all the speed of astonished fish. "He was holding out hope that a woman would visit him. Is there something I should know about you two?"

Angelina had been waiting for this moment ever since he had first visited her quarters the night before their trip to the Omega 4 Relay. He was well within his rights to question her about the nature of her relationship with Kaidan. And she was also honor bound to tell him the truth—_the whole truth_—about what had happened between them. Guilt had been her constant companion ever since that fateful night, and if nothing else came of being honest, well, at least she would finally clear her conscience.

"We were together for a while before the first Normandy was destroyed. He was with me on Virmire, when I had to sacrifice one of my crew members to fulfill the 'greater good.' He was a soldier under my command… and yes, he became my lover. Kaidan was there at a time when I needed him most."

"And then you grew apart, I gather."

His words elicited a solemn nod of the head from her. Despite her confession, Thane seemed to be taking it pretty well, all things considered.

"Your enemies may try to finish him off here. I _will_ look out for him."

"I appreciate it, Thane."

He nodded in acknowledgment of her thanks.

"I am nearing the end of my life. It is a good time to be generous. I have only a few loves left, and you are my last. Let me do what I can for you. Kepral's Syndrome will unfortunately keep us apart."

Without thinking, she wound her hand around the ridges at the back of his head and crushed her lips to his. The feel of his mouth opening, the damp heat of his tongue in her mouth, made her dizzy, made her feel a strange sense of excitement. As they pulled away, she became aware once again that they were in public. It was likely that once they started to enjoy the pleasures that they could share together, they would not be able to stop, no matter where they were.

"Well, I see you want to make up for lost time. I should warn you that you may not want your final memories of me to be in this hospital. Kepral's Syndrome is… not kind."

He turned from her and walked toward the viewport, gazing out at the transports whizzing past. Her feet found purchase beside his own as she followed the trail of his vision.

"I'm back on the Normandy on an important mission. I sure could use you at my side again, blowing everything to hell the way we used to."

He chuckled at the suggestion, a small smile playing on his full lips. The smile faded quickly when he glanced sidelong at her from under closed lids.

"I would not be as I was before, Siha."

"You look fine to me," she said defiantly.

"I need daily medical attention, and if I know you, you will want to fight the Reapers somehow. You need the best at your side, and I am not at mine."

She hadn't been prepared to hear those words or to feel the feelings that they had drudged up. She wasn't willing to admit defeat where his health was concerned. Not just yet, anyway. She was still holding out hope that a cure for Kepral's Syndrome would be found in the nick of time. But she also knew better than to press the matter right now. His fragile health would be best served by more uplifting topics. So she turned to the only other thing that remained on her mind… the thing she had dreamed about every night since their parting.

"I've got a few free moments. Do you want to spend a little time together? I think I can grab us a bottle of wine and put some music on in my quarters. You know, make things a little more romantic."

"I'd like that," he said, covering her hand with his own as the smile returned. And then, "You should understand that my cardiovascular system is not what it once… mmm..."

Grabbing the folds of his lapel, she pulled him toward her, this time convinced she wouldn't stop until she had devoured his mouth. The kiss they shared was searching, then devouring, as Angelina parted her lips to allow him entry into the velvety recesses of her mouth. A sweet yearning sang through her body, bringing each of her senses to life. Her head began reeling from the pure euphoria of it all.

_Getting reacquainted is certainly a lot of fun_, she thought, realizing belatedly that too much strenuous activity of this kind might actually be detrimental for the ailing Drell. She finally allowed him the use of his mouth again after a few more moments, slackening her hold on his collar.

"You were saying something?"

Despite his initial protestations, she could tell he liked how spirited she was. It was part of what kept him going, knowing he had something worth living for. She wondered just how long he could prolong the inevitable for her.

"I've missed you, Shepard."

"Care to show me just how much?"

At that, his arms enfolded her in a tender embrace. She felt as though she would surely drown in sheer bliss. It was just these stolen moments that they had left, and she was going to cherish every last one of them, knowing without really knowing that tomorrow might never come.

* * *

><p>The captain's quarters were on the top floor, which meant that there really was no sneaking Thane onboard the ship without the other crew members seeing. She felt like she was sixteen all over again, giddily smuggling a boyfriend into her room to circumvent her parents' strict <em>no-boys-allowed<em> policy. Only this time, her room wasn't decked out with heartthrob posters, stuffed animals, and the color pink.

The room displayed much more mature tastes—a subdued color on the walls, a full-sized bed, a bathroom, an office desk, and standard furniture, as well as a display case for her model ship collection, a fish tank, and an armor locker. Yes, Angelina was worlds different than her sixteen-year-old self—and yet, she realized, leading Thane by the hand into the room, not much had changed at all.

She only released his hand once the door behind them swished closed. Locating a bottle of wine from her desk and two glasses from the bedside table, Angelina sat down and poured them both a drink then switched on some music to get the mood going. The tune pulsed suggestively in the background, with an almost magnetic pull to it.

"Come on," she said, ensnaring his hand as she tugged him to the center of the room, which had now become a makeshift dance floor.

"I don't really dance…"

"Just put your hands here," she said, guiding his hands to her waist as she ignored his protests.

"Now, just move with me." She smiled. "You didn't seem to have a problem doing that before…"

She swayed rhythmically back and forth, smiling as he slowly began to loosen up. He was surprisingly limber and agile on the dance floor, which she hadn't expected, and soon his body was grinding up against her, causing a soft moan to erupt from between her lips. His large black eyes seemed to devour her every curve.

"Siha," he groaned in her ear, his excitement becoming more apparent to her. His voice was rough, and that just turned her on even more. She started grinding against him faster and harder, and his body responded to hers instantly. It was nice to see that, despite his illness, some things were still in working order. They were still in complete sync with one another.

After a few more fast and energetic songs, Thane was tired and disentangled himself from her to go and sit down.

"Please, give me a moment. I'm afraid my endurance isn't what it once was."

"I hope I'm not tiring you out," she said, putting a hand on his knee as she swung down beside him.

"I need a moment to catch my breath is all," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Here, let me get you something to drink."

She handed him the glass full of wine and waited patiently for him to drink it. Being this close to him was dizzying; she couldn't be sure if the euphoria she felt was due to hallucinations from kissing him or all of the excitement.

"Better?"

"Yes." He glanced around, his eyes surveying every inch of the room. "I remember the last time I was here, when I came to you. Times were different then. But the galaxy was no less dangerous than it is now…"

"Those were good times," Angelina said fondly. "I sometimes look back and miss those times. I miss the companions who shared them with me."

"As do I."

"But I guess we shouldn't dwell on the past," Angelina said, "when there's so much to live for right now."

"Sometimes I think it a curse that I can recall everything in perfect clarity," Thane confided, staring absently at the neon-hued fish swimming about in the tank. "The memory of your beauty, of those months we shared on the Citadel, still haunts me."

Her mind was filled with thoughts of happier times, of waking up to him every morning and kissing him goodnight before each day was done. Of making love to him in the bed they shared in the room that overlooked the commerce sector of the Presidium. Of sleeping dreamless nights safely ensconced in his embrace. She had simply wanted it to last forever and ever.

"Let's pretend, for a moment, that we're back there," Angelina replied, "And that the only thing that matters right now is you and me."

"I must warn you," he said cautiously. "The doctors advised against… _strenuous activity_."

"Just let me do all the work."

He needed no more encouragement than that. Lured by the sight of her full, pillowy pink lips, by the surprise of his own need, Thane leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised by the heart-rending tenderness of his touch. Already, she felt the beginning tingles of pleasant light-headness, and she surrendered wholeheartedly to the sensation as it poured through her entire body, setting aflame every nerve ending in her body.

She had to physically restrain herself from being too forceful given how fragile he was, and how easily he lost his breath. So she decided to take control, her lithe body covering him, commanding him down into her bed. He leaned back, allowing her to climb atop him, her soft curves molding to the rigid contours of his lean body. Together, they were a harmonious match.

The mere touch of his hands upon her back sent a warming shiver through her. She was painfully conscious of where his warm flesh touched her, her skin tingling at the contact, at the occasional jolt of his thigh brushing her hip. Between the alcohol and the added aphrodisiac that came from oral contact with a Drell, her head was swimming and her body was hot with desire.

The strong hardness of his lips sent new spirals of ecstasy through her. He kissed the pulsing hollow at the base of her throat, his moist, firm mouth demanding a response, which she supplied in the form of small moans of appreciation. From where he lay beneath her, his hands tugged at her shirt, his fingers fiery hot as they worked with expert precision to free her of her encumbrances. The shapely beauty of her naked body taunted him, and he pushed himself pleadingly to his elbows as though to ask her assistance in undressing him as well.

She was more than happy to oblige. She began to slip her hands up his arms, ever so slowly, as though tormenting him by prolonging their satisfaction. He responded only with groans, submitting to the ministrations in silence and wonder. Eventually, her hands found their way to his neckline, which she parted to reveal a strong, sculpted chest. She freed him of the rest of his clothes, admiring his strong, green, athletic form, which was remarkably graceful even unclothed.

One hand captured her hair and ripped it from its bun atop her head, causing the black waves to come spilling down over her shoulders like a cascading waterfall. His hands tangled in her hair and he moved to his knees on the bed, responding to her fervor with his own demand. In moments, his hard body was atop hers, and he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, shivers of delight following his touch. A moan escaped through her lips as they moved together in ecstasy. Within minutes, they were roused to the peak of desire, and they fell, completely sated, to the bed.

Thane, it seemed, could barely breathe.

"I think you've tired me out, my Siha," he said as his breath came in spurts, laughter shaking his chest. "I warned you there were limits to what I could do."

"No complaints here," she said, snuggling up into the crook of his arm as they both relaxed their breathing. She intertwined her fingers with his, feeling the harried beating of his heart as it pummeled against the wall of his chest with impressive vigor. She mentally congratulated herself for probably being the first woman to ever tire Thane Krios out.

"I love you," he said quietly. She turned up to look at him, growing concerned.

"Why so glum?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he whispered, sounding suddenly distant. "Moments like these are both a blessing and a curse. I cherish them, but they also remind me of what I will be leaving behind when Kalihira, mistress of inscrutable depths, takes me."

Angelina's jaw tightened and she wondered, selfishly, for a moment why he had to ruin such a perfect moment with talk of death and decay. It was the one thing that was on her mind all the time that she rather wished wasn't.

"I don't want to talk about this," she snapped.

"I've offended you…" His wide black eyes gazed down at her, trying in vain to read her emotions.

"I just would rather live in the moment. Think about the _now_. You know?"

His hand stroked her back very gently, protectively, as though to reassure her.

"I think of us as we are now often, Siha, but we always knew it would come to an end. It is inevitable, and it is something we must accept."

She shot up in the bed, heedless of her nakedness.

"I don't want to accept it. That's bullshit!"

Standing up, Angelina stooped to retrieve her discarded clothes and began dressing. Behind her, Thane sat up in the bed watching.

"Siha." She continued dressing. Again he repeated the word. "Siha."

Throwing down the one boot she had been trying to pile her foot in, she spun about to face him.

"You think it's easy living each day knowing I may not have another with you by my side? Don't expect me to just 'accept it' and go on with my life. The doctors will find a way to save you. I'll _make_ them."

Realizing how ridiculous she sounded, she covered her face with her hand and hugged the other around herself, feeling hot tears spring to her eyes. It was the first time she had ever cried for him, for what she knew was going to be his ultimate fate. She never wanted to give in like he had given in; she wanted to fight it with every fiber of her being. Where would the galaxy be if she had just _given up_ on her fight with the Reapers?

"Siha, listen to me." He had stood and was holding her in his arms now. "There are some things that can't be changed, and there is heartbreak that doesn't readily go away. But time will heal your heartbreak, and memories will bring you peace."

"I don't know how they possibly could," she sobbed, feeling very much like the vulnerable sixteen-year-old girl who used to smuggle boys into her room than the war-hardened commander she knew she was.

"You will live well in the time you have. When you think of me, you will know that I am waiting for you beyond the sea. And when you return to me again, you will be as a lost ship at sea, finding its way home."

His arms encircled her in a tender embrace, and he led her back to the bed where she curled up against him, falling asleep almost instantly to the soothing rhythm of his breathing. As she lay there, quietly lost in the throes of slumber, Thane's arms tucked firmly around her, she slept a satisfyingly dreamless sleep for what seemed like the first time in months.

It felt good to be held, to be loved, by him while her world unraveled itself and she was faced with a harsh reality she didn't even want to contemplate. For now, she wouldn't. For now she would enjoy the temporary bliss that sleep—and the embrace of her eternal lover—brought.


End file.
